


Making pies

by Zeruby



Series: ImaginexHobbit [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Baking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Based on: Imagine making Fili a cherry pie, because you know he hates apples.





	Making pies

The kitchen was lighten up with candels and the fire in the oven threw its own light in the room. You took a pie from the oven, taking a deep breath. The smell of freshly baked pie smelled always good, no matter what kind of pie you had made. And you knew someone special dwarf, who loved your pies. Your future husband, Fili. His days were long and full of work, like yours. Still you managed to find time to bake something, and the pies were what you mostly did.

"I'm home" you heard Fili calling from the door. You popped your head to see tierd looking Fili sitting on chair and taking off his boots. A sad smile grew on your lips. He had had a long and tierdsome day, you could tell it.

"Nice to have you back home" you said. And it was, you two couldn't always see each other at your chambers. Neither you had gone to bed already when Fili came back or then Fili had fallen asleep. Fili uplifted his gaze to you, and smiled. He rose from the chair and approached you, kissing you. After a few seconds you kissed him back. Then he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against yours.

"Mahal it smells good. Have ye done something again?" Fili asked. You smiled to him and nodded.

"Actually yes, I have. I made yer favourite pie" you said, still smiling. A little twinkle fiered in Fili's eyes as he heard this.

"A cherry pie?" He asked, and when you nodded he captured you in his arms and spun you around, setting you finally down. Cherries were hard to get this time of a year, and even Fili knew this. So, whenever Bombur or anyone else in the main kitchens of Erebor managed to get them, they send you some. And when you managed to get cherries, you made pie from them. You had learned quite hard way, which pies Fili liked and which he didn't like.

Few years ago, when Erebor had been reclaimed, you had made apple pies for the company. Kili and Thorin had eaten one pie, both taking half of the pie. And others had eated too with good appetite, Bombur having his normal "eat as much as you can and maybe even more". While you loved apple pie, you had noted that Fili had been nibbling his piece, looking grumpy like his uncle normally did. When you had asked from him, what was wrong, Fili had been only grumbling something about apples. Since you couldn't get anything else out of him, you thought you had done something and Fili was mad at you. Later on that day you heard from Kili, that Fili wasn't mad for you and he just hated apple pie. After this day you never had made  again apple pie, you hadn't made it even to yourself. Which was kind of sad, since you loved apple pies and hated cherry pie. Not with that, you could eat it without looking grumpy.

 A few plates and cup of tee later Fili was sighing happily and patting his stomach. You had eated only one piece from the pie, wishing secretly that you vould eat something else. Fili cave you a curious look, as you were leaning to your hands.

"Did you like it?" you asked. Fili nodded, and a small smile grew on his lips.

"Aye, it was good as always. Thought you didn't seem to like it as much I did" Fili noted and you shrugged. Well, it wasn't any secret that you didn't like cherry pie. Yet you hadn't never told about it to anyone, not even to Fili.

"Well, it is true that cherry pies aren't my favorite. But I _can_ still eat it without looking like Mr Grumby" you state to Fili. A little grin grew on his lips and he even chuckled.

"Mrs Grumby, my dear lady" he corrected. You rolled tour eyes and Fili laughed again. Then he leaned closer to you, reaching his hand out to yours. Fili was suddenly looking very serious. He clasped your hand as he started to speak.

"(Y/N) my dear, you do know that you don't have to make my favorite foods all the time. Sometimes it's alright to make something what you like. And I will eat it" Fili said. You couldn't help but smile to him. You knew he didn't like apple pies, yet you believed him that he would atleast try and eat it. You nodded and promised to think about it. You were about to get up, but were stopped by Fili clapping his hands once. 

"Or how about if you tried something new kinds of pies?" Fili asked. It had crossed on your mind too, but you hadn't said anything. You wanted to think at peace, what kinds of pies you would and could do and just then tell him. You moved over to Fili and looked down at him.

"Yeah? And what kinds of pies I should make?" yuo asked. Fili stood up and caught you in his arms. You had merly time to even react to his movements, and you were yet again reminded that Fili was a warrior too. So after you had somewhat recovered from his surprise "attack", you crossed your arms around Fili's neck. A little glimmer started to shine in Fili's eyes, as a devilish smile grew on his lips.

"Well, I was thinking about a cream pie" he said, thoughtfully. A grin grew on your lips too as you leaned closer to him.

"A cream pie? But I think it's the best when it is made together" you said, knowing you had as big devilish grin as Fili had. Fili pressed his forehead against yours and seconds later he kissed your nose.

"Well, what do you say if we go and make one? Right now" Fili proposed and winked to you. You nodded to him and then you found yourself on nearest soft furniture you could find, while kissing each other like you were trying to eat each other.

Dishes could wait.


End file.
